En tu mirada
by ladyAgresteDupain
Summary: Ella lo conoció antes que él la notara. Nunca imaginó lo mucho que llegaria a afectarla ese encuentro, ni siquiera pudo intuir lo mucho que disfrutaria perdiendose en su mirada.


Ella recorría con la vista los adoquines de los caminos del pequeño parque. Verdaderamente era un gusto estar en ese lugar, cada que necesitaba inspiración iba a contemplar el paisaje de la fuente, las flores y los árboles. En realidad, en su interior eso la transportaba a un lugar completamente diferente, lejos de su familia, de su madre sobre todo. Lejos de su prima consentida en exceso que insistía en ir a todos lados con ella.

Suspiro y se puso de pie, ya era momento de regresar a casa. Fue ahí cuando lo vio por primera vez. Iba cruzando el camino del otro lado de la fuente. Su cabello rubio ondeaba al viento, su porte verdaderamente galante, aunque solo fuera un joven que parecía tener su edad. Las facciones de su rostro eran bellas, combinaban a la perfección con su mirada.

No podía contemplar desde donde estaba el color de sus ojos, pero su mirada reflejaba tristeza. El joven se sentó sobre la fuente y con la mirada gacha y las manos sobre su rostro se quedó quieto. Ella dudo en si ir a ver si estaba bien, pero cuando se decidió a caminar hacia él, repentinamente se puso de pie, dejo caer algo de su mano a la fuente y se marchó.

Marinette solo pudo contemplar cómo se iba sin voltear su mirada hacia atrás. Más por la curiosidad que por algo más se dirigió hacia la fuente. Se quedo un momento pensando que podría poner triste a un joven como él. Cuando estaba decidida a marcharse el sol que reflejaba en la fuente arranco un destello de ella. No supo que la impulso, pero recogió lo que en ella había, su mano rompió la fresca superficie del agua y sus dedos tomaron lo que había en el fondo. Un pulso de oro relucía en su mano, el diseño era definitivamente varonil, una inscripción se podía ver en ella "Te amo con todo mi corazón."

Volteo su vista hacia el lugar por donde se había ido al joven, pero solo la brisa del viento arrastraba algunas hojas. Era como si hubiera sido una alusión que tan pronto como llegó se fue.

Despertó nuevamente con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, el mismo recuerdo se repetía a forma de sueño desde que sucedió hace 3 años. Cada día soñaba con el joven de la fuente ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si lo tenía siempre presente en su cabeza con aquella misma pregunta. ¿Qué entristecía al joven, que escondía su mirada? Su hermana, la única que conocía su secreto y el cómo lo obtuvo pensaba que era algo así como una obra del destino y que ella había caído enamorada del joven desde que lo conoció, Marinette difería mucho en su opinión. Ella no creía haberse enamorado, al menos no pensaba en él de esa manera, aunque siempre viera su rostro en sueños, o incluso llevara el pulso en su muñeca derecha.

Cuando su madre vio la sencilla cadena quiso indagar más sobre ella, pero no le permitió ni siquiera verla de cerca y aunque su prima hizo un alboroto sobre ella, no se la cedió.

Chloe podía llegar a ser bastante pesada, pero en el fondo , Marinette la quería. Aunque muy en el fondo. Pero nunca se compararía al amor que sentía por su hermana mayor. Brigette era tan dulce y transparente. ¡Ohh la dulce Brigette! Incapaz de hacer feo a ninguna persona, ni siquiera a la insoportable Chloe. Esa chica era un dulce.

Con un suspiro de resignación se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a alistarse para ir a la escuela. Primer día, un nuevo año escolar… Hurra. Chloe ya se había levantado hace rato al parecer, y su hermana también. Fue hacia el armario compartido y saco una falda con vuelo rosa y su blusa preferida azul celeste con un lazo al cuello, se calzó sus converse blancas y peino su cabello en su habitual forma, al terminar se dispuso a ir a la mesa del desayuno. Bajó las escaleras con resignación. En la cocina su madre terminaba de tostar el pan, y preparaba el lugar en el desayunador para ella. Su madre podría a veces ser un poco demasiado para ella, pero no podía negar que la amaba. Chloe hablaba sin parar así que solo la ignoro y puso su mirada en su hermana.

Brigette llevaba el mismo estilo, pero en colores invertidos, una breve risa salió de sus labios, haciendo que la mayor volteara su mirada y al verla sonriera encantadoramente.

-Buenos días- Fue su saludo general. Su madre respondió con un "Buenos días cariño". Brigge se limitó a asentir y Chloe la miro gélidamente por haber interrumpido su charla.

-Como decía- prosiguió la rubia- Sabrina dijo que este año llegaran dos estudiantes nuevos- la mirada de suficiencia por dar la información en su rostro se reflejó.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene de especial? - Marinette dijo mientras tomaba su lugar y preparaba una tostada con mermelada - No creo que sea para armar tu escandalo tan temprano.

-Marinette! De seguro Chloe solo quiere hacer nuestra mañana más amena- fue la respuesta de su madre.

\- Así es tía, bueeeeno, Sabrina estuvo con la señorita Bustier como parte de un servicio a la comunidad, fue entonces cuando imprimió las listas que se dio cuenta de ello. Y no solo eso, a que no adivinan quienes son. - La cara de la rubia no podía contener su emoción. – ¡Adrien y Félix Agreste!

-¡QUEEEÉ!- La mirada atónita de ambas chicas en su rostro, Brigette fue la primera en hablar- Estas diciendo que los hijos de Gabriel Agreste, famoso diseñador vendrán a nuestra escuela. ¿Esos Agreste?

-Efectivamente- la mirada azul de Chloe se alzaba sobre ellas- Los herederos Agreste, de seguro super guapos y super ricos- ahora entendían porque la emoción de Chloe.

Marinette era fiel seguidora de Gabriel Agreste, sus diseños llevaban la batuta en el mundo de la moda y como aspirante a diseñadora tenía que estar constantemente actualizada. Aunque poco se sabía de sus hijos y de su esposa, Arella. Ni siquiera aparecían en los eventos que Gabriel's organizaba.

Definitivamente, el primer día de un nuevo año prometía algo interesante.

 **Hey! ¿hay alguien por aquí? Les traigo una nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Dejen sus comentarios, siempre me gusta leer sus opiniones. ¡Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
